


Kara Orman Ozanı

by souji_orihara



Category: A Realm Reborn - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, kinda angst
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souji_orihara/pseuds/souji_orihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toprağın içinde kaybolan ruhların şarkılarını yazardı ozan .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00.Ağaçların Şarkıları

Biliyor musunuz ?   
Yağmurlu günlerde ağaçlar toprağa düşen damlacıkların bu güzel melodisine eşlik ederler.   
Kimi zaman haykırışlarla doludur o melodiler .   
Yitip giden ruhların acılarını paylaşırlar .   
Kimi zaman ise umut doludurlar .   
Ama ben uzun zamandır onların sadece haykırışlarını duyabiliyorum .


	2. 01.Kayıp

O'nu çok özlüyordu . Gideli ne kadar olmuştu ? 3-4 ay ? Ya da 3-4 yıl? Yoksa daha mı fazla ? Zaman kavramını yitirmişti Kara Orman'ın Ozanı . Gridania'nın pek bilinmeyen hanlarından birinden tuttuğu odasından bir kere ayrılmamıştı geldiğinden beri . Yan yana mücadele ettiği dostları sayısız kere onu ziyarete gelmiş ve kendisini tıktığı bu sefil delikten artık çıkması gerektiğini söylemişlerdi . Ama hiç biri onu ikna etmeyi başaramamıştı ve şimdi , soğuk mu soğuk bir kış akşamı ; odasında yaktığı şöminenin çıtırtılarıyla ısınıyordu . Yere , şöminenin önüne , serdiği simsiyah kürk ceketinin üzerinde oturuyordu . Kollarını kendi etrafında sıkı sıkı sarmalamıştı . Şömine her ne kadar hiddetle yansa da onu ısıtmaya yetmiyordu , üşüyordu . Alevlerin çıtırtısı ona bir ezgi gibi geliyordu . Ona bir şey anlatmaya çalışıyorlardı . Kim bilir hangi kahramanın öyküsünü , hangi yitip gitmiş ruhu anlatıyorlardı . Son bir kez onları dinlemeye karar verdi adam . En azından bu ayazda ruhunu ısıtacak bir iki hikaye ona iyi gelebilirdi .  
Ozanın kızıl saçları şöminenin alevleriyle bir olmuş yanıyordu sanki . Alevlerin destanlarını dinlerken daha şömineye atmadığı odunların yanına yasladığı altın işlemeli arpına uzandı .   
Şarap gibi sesiyle söylemeye başladı genç ozan alevlerle yitip gidenlerin şarkılarını .

"Yaşamın ateşinden hiç bir işaret yok  
Döktüğü göz yaşlarının sellerinde  
Tüm tamamlanamayan umutlar kayboldu  
Harcandılar ve gittiler "  
Nightfall~

**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba ! Uzun süreden beri ilk defa bir şeyler yazmak için gaza geldim ~ Final Fantasy aşkı işte ~ya da saplantı mı demeliyim ehem..~ ❤.❤ Hunharca gaza getiriyor insanı . Hatalarım varsa uyarmaktan çekinmeyin ;) Bazı kısımlarda tereddüte düştüm açıkçası .   
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim ~   
> FFXIV oynuyorsanız da haber edin bana! :3


End file.
